To Begin Anew
by Shigatsu87
Summary: Dionysos Prome, reincarnation of the Greek God Dionysos, is attending Hogwarts. What will happen when this God attends? And why is he there? Year One, future romance.
1. Prologue

To Begin Anew

Prologue

It all started when I was young. I was barely a day old when I did my first spell, and what a spell it was. Lumos (Later I found out that Apollo was grinning like a madman when I did that.). Not very powerful when cast by a first year, but I lit up the room as if the sun itself was in there. Wandless magic, especially at that age, was unheard of.

My parens, being the wonderful mortals they were, moved into the country in England. It was there I was raised, learning magic and control of it at a very young age. By the time I was 9 years old, I knew as much as a graduate of Hogwarts.

But I could do so much more.

Like when I was born, I could do wandless magic. As if my arm was the wand itself. I was also really great with plants. They seemingly grew just by my mere presence.

And, as I found out later, I could cause intoxication of all sorts. The drunken on alcohol kind most of the time.

I will _not_ go into the other kinds. _Those _will come into play later.

The most interesting time of my life, however, was when I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And why wouldn't it? After all, I am the reincarnation of Dionysos.

Greek God of Intoxication, and Green Man of Europe.


	2. Chapter One

To Begin Anew

Chapter One

It was a cool, brisk day when it was time for me to go to Hogwarts.

I was dressed in a fine pair of black pants, and a long dark green tunic, with a pair of dragon hide boots upon my feet. My waist length wavy golden brown hair was done in a loose braid making me look slightly less feminine, and my cerulean blue eyes gazed from behind a pair of reflective sunglasses, making my golden tan skin (from so much sunlight) seem darker. My height and build made me seem a few years older even though I was only eleven.

I hugged my parent's goodbye and told them I loved them, and that I'd be careful not to do anything... abnormal.

I sighed and walked onto the train, looking for a good compartment. I followed my instincts, which never let me down, and opened the door to find a lone boy with wild dark brown hair, and deep emerald green eyes set upon light skin. Those lovely eyes widened, and I smiled slightly at his alarm.

"Can I sit in here with you?" I asked him, amused at his open gaping of me. He recovered quickly, which trust me, is unusual for those who just met me, and nodded his head yes.

"'Ello, my name is Harry Potter. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you," He said, and motioned for me to sit next to him with his hand. I smiled and sat down there, making sure the door was closed.

"Hello yourself. My name is Dionysos Prome. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Harry." I said and smiled at him. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"So, what year are you in? Third? Fourth?" He began to ask, but I couldn't help it, I laughed. He pouted at me (which I'm sure was supposed to be his frown) and crossed his arms over his chest, making it look even more like a pout.

"I'm," insert laughter here, "sorry," giggle, "but I'm a first year." I said, still holding my stomach slightly in mirth.

His eyes widened, and a dust of blush crossed his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything bad by that, but…" he hesitated. By now, I'd stopped laughing and was gazing at him curiously, "you just seem older. You have this... aura around you. Like you're very wise. Though looking like a 13 or 14 year old does throw that feeling off."

I tapped a finger on my chin thoughtfully. "I get that a lot. Not sure why though," I waved my hand in a dismissing manner, "Anyway, want to play a game? The muggle game 'poker' is quite fun. I'll teach you how to play, and once I think you're good enough at it, we can bet. But first, a muggle magic trick. Nothing in either hand, nor anything in my sleeves, "I patted my arms for emphasis, "and," at this, I put the tips of both fingers to the middle of each forearm, then brought them together, one hand cupping the other, and through wandless magic, called upon the deck of cards in my luggage to appear in my hands, "Ta-da! Magic!" I shouted at the end, and showed him the deck of cards. His eyes widened in fascination, and he slowly picked up the deck.

"Whoa... How'd you do that? Your sleeves were empty, and it doesn't seem like you reached out to your person to get it. So how?" He asked, curiously.

I smiled a catty smile. "That, my friend, is a secret. I'll teach it to you someday."

At this, Harry looked like he was going to say something, when the compartment door opened and a bright redheaded male came forth.

"Can I stay with you guys? All the other compartments were full," He said a little quietly, blushing a beat red.

Hmmm... My spidey-sense is tingling. Or something like that.

"Sure," I said calmly, though inside I was having a war. To trust, or not to trust? That was the question. I went though this with everyone. Except Harry. Instant trust, there.

Come to think of it, that was weird.

Mentally shrugging, I pushed that to the side of my mind. Now, this guy...

"- Ron Weasly. Nice to meet you," He said, sitting across from Harry. My eyes narrowed slightly, and a possessive streak went through me.

Mine. My friend, not yours.

Hmmm... Trustworthy, but I'm jealous he'll take away my first friend. I put my cards back into my luggage through wandless magic.

"-ry Potter," Harry said, finishing his introduction. Ron gasped and stared blatantly at him.

"Do you... do you really have..." he gulped and motioned to Harry's forehead, "the scar?"

Harry smiled and nodded, showing Ron and myself the scar. I raised an eyebrow and Ron grinned widely.

"Wicked cool!" Ron exclaimed.

I looked over to Ron, then Harry. "Why'd he ask that?" I asked Harry bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened comically, and he reminded me of a girl with mood swings and good gossip, "You don't know about Harry defeating You-Know-Who?"

I stared blankly at Ron, before looking at Harry who tilted his head curiously. "You don't know of Voldemort?"

Ron flinched and I snorted in amusement as he cringed at the name, "Jeeze..." I mumbled, "Who is he?" I asked them louder. I looked at Ron, "Oh, and by the way, my name's Dionysos Prome."

Ron nodded, and Harry spoke, "Well all I know is that Voldemort is a dark wizard who killed my parents when I was a child. All I remember of that moment was a flash of green light." Harry said, somewhat sadly.

I sighed, and moved to hug him as the door slid open once more and a lady pushing a cart of snacks pulled in.

"Anything off the carts?" She asked kindly.

All three of us looked at each other, and Ron voiced his position on the subject.

"No thanks," He swallowed, a little green, "I'm good," He held up a bag of indistinguishable lumps known as sandwiches. Both Harry and myself also turned slightly green. Harry put a hand in his pocked and brought out a lot of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

My God, the boy was rich!

Harry looked thoughtful, then determined, "I'll have some of everything, please," he asked the lady politely, and handed over eleven silver Sickles, and seven bronze Knuts.

Ten minutes later, candy and sweets surrounded us.

I was also very happy, and very hyper.

"Oh thank-you-thank-you-thank-you, Harry! You've made my day!" I said quickly, and hugged him.

Well, more like glomped considering my current state and all. He stiffened, and I pulled back.

He was hurt.

"Harry..." I started out, but he stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"My uncle did it before I left. It's okay though, I'm not with them anymore," He said quietly to me.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'll leave it alone this time. If it happens again, you better tell me. I'll take care of it. 'Till then, I'm going to heal you." I took out my wand, and cast an advanced healing spell on him. He seemed pretty hurt.

Harry glowed a faint silvery blue and I sat down next to him. "You okay now?"

He nodded and smiled faintly at me, a small blush on his cheeks, "Yes, thank you," he said to me quietly.

My cheeks, for the first time in my life, reddened.

And it wouldn't be the last.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and it opened to reveal a round-faced boy Harry had seen earlier.

"Sorry," he said, "Have any of you seen a toad at all?"

We all shook our heads, and he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry said. I smiled at him for his kind words.

"Yes," he said miserably, "Well if you see him…"

He left.

After this happened, I tuned out the conversation once more, till the compartment door slid open again. The toad-less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. My eyes narrowed slightly. I knew that tone of voice. It was one I've used before, on those whom I didn't know, who were rude to me just because I'm from my family. Bossy.

I sighed and shook my head. I must really deal with this 'zoning out' problem I have. I might actually miss something useful someday.

"_Sunshine, daises butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his want at Scabbers, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise…" at this point, I tuned her out and closed my eyes.

God, why were some females so annoying?

When I finally heard her stop rambling, I opened my eyes and yawned, only to find Ron and Harry, along with the girl and toad boy looking at me.

"What? I asked them, "I was tired. Didn't sleep too much last night from excitement and all." I told them quickly.

Harry shook his head, and Ron held in a snicker, "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered to Hermione, still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Dionysos Prom," I said afterward.

"Oh, like the Greek God Dionysos?" The female said.

I nodded, "Yes…Umm… I'm sorry," Here I looked sheepish, "but I didn't catch your name."

She looked slightly annoyed at this, "My name is Hermione Granger," she turned toward Harry, "and who are you, anyway?"

I blinked, taken aback by her bluntness.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry softly.

"Are you really?" Said Hermione.

And before she opened her mouth to say more, I opened mine (to prevent further tunning out).

"Well, thank you very much, Hermione but I'm afraid we have some private matters to discuss, and that could take awhile. We'll see you again when we get to Hogwarts, though, okay?" I said quickly.

She bristled, the ends of her bushy brown hair standing on point more than before.

"All right, I'm sorry to interrupt," and she did look sorry, which made me feel bad for lying to her, "I'll leave now. Let's go Neville."

"It was nice to meet you, Hermione, Neville," I told them as they were leaving.

Hermione turned her head towards me, and nodded in agreement.

They shut the compartment door behind them.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk, but I caught it at the last minute, and placed it in gently, giving Ron a look.

"What?" Ron said cluelessly.

I shook my head, "Just be careful with your wand. You don't want to break it, now do you?"

At this, Ron paled, before he started going on about his stupid older brother, George, who apparently gave him that 'spell' he said earlier.

"What house is your brother in?" Harry asked.

"Brothers. Five," he said gloomily, "And all in Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry said to Ron.

"Voldemort," I said, interrupting.

Ron cringed and Harry looked at me, astonished.

"You said You-Know-Who's name! Both you _and_ Harry now!"

With Harry's background protest of, "Hey, I stopped," I looked at them both.

"Fearing his name will only give him more power. And that's if he's alive. If he's truly dead, then what is there to fear?" I told them sternly. "Ron, every time you say 'You-Know-Who' I shall say Voldemort's name just like I did before. Yes, he was a fearsome wizard, but the fact does not mean you should give him the satisfaction, wherever he is, that his name is feared!" I finished, standing up.

Ron and Harry gazed at me, mouths wide open.

"Uh… sorry mate, didn't mean to upset you or anything," Ron said meekly. Harry nodded in agreement.

I sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry for going off like that. I'm such a brat sometimes."

Harry patted my arm reassuringly, "It's okay. Happens to the best of us."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw his green eyes looking at me. I smiled, a faint blush staining my cheeks.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it." I told him quietly.

He nodded and took his hand off my arm, however reluctantly. Ron looked at us in confusion. I grinned at his naïvety, and shook my head.

"Are you two good friends or something?" Ron asked us.

Harry and I shared a look and laughed, "No Ron, we're known each other for about as long as this train ride has lasted," I said.

Ron blinked, and I shrugged. "Some friends just click faster then others. And seeing as he's my first friend, that probably happened to me."

Harry turned fully toward me, "I'm your first friend? Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah Harry, you are. I don't get out of my house much. Lived in the country and such."

Harry looked down at his lap, and intertwined his hands together, "You're my first friend, too, Dionysos. My cousin didn't allow me to have any friends. He was a bully."

I blushed, "Really? Well, if I have anything to do with it, I won't be your last, either."

He smiled brightly at me. "Thanks."

Ron coughed, and we turned towards him. I raised an eyebrow, and Harry looked a tad bit embarrassed. "Now that the moment's over with, how about we talk about Quidditch?" He said with a slight, albeit sheepish, grin.

I snorted in amusement.

Some time later, and a lot of Quidditch talking as well, we were once again (I sighed. To many people opening that damn bloody door!) interrupted by the door opening, and Draco Malfoy, a boy I met in Diagon Alley once, came through, along with two goons behind him.

I nearly groaned when I saw his eyes fall upon Ron and light up with malicious intent.

Damnit, why does he always have to start a fight?

"Is it true? Is Harry Potter in this compartment?" He asked in a snobbish voice.

Hmmm... He didn't seem that bad when we were by ourselves in the store. Then again, not everything is as it appears.

He turned his eyes to me, and they lit up in recognization. "Hello Dionysos, nice to see you again. Hope we can continue our conversation on potions later." He then turned towards Ron, and a sneer appeared on his face. "So, why would a Weasley be in here with two wizards?"

I mentally cringed. Jeeze, insinuating that he wasn't a wizard, that's harsh Draco.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Malfoy, "Ron is as good a wizard as you'll ever be Malfoy."

Hmmm... Apparently, Harry and Draco have already met. And Harry doesn't like him.

Draco's eyes lit a blazing fire when he heard that remark, and was about to retort, when I spoke to all of them.

"You will not fight on this train today. If you do, you _will_ have to deal with me. And trust me," I gazed at each of them in turn, even Draco's goons, "you will _not_ want me too." I finished, my voice dark and foreboding.

I did a very good dark and foreboding voice, so my parents told me. How else do you think I got so very good?

Draco, his goons, and my new friends gulped. Draco turned around, made eye contact with me and nodded, before going out. His goons, however stupid they were, knew better then to try and do the same, so they followed Draco like kicked puppies.

When the compartment closed, Harry and Ron turned towards me. At first, there was silence, before Ron spoke.

"That was wicked cool, mate. Could you teach me to sound like that?" He asked, a little pleading.

I gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, and started chuckling. Soon, it was full-blown laughter. Harry soon joined me, while Ron was just sitting there, wondering what he did.

After both Harry and I calmed down, and while explaining to Ron why we were laughing, the door abruptly opened, and Hermione came in.

"Just came in to tell you the train is going to be arriving soon. Was there a fight in here? I thought I heard something going on."

I shook my head before Ron or Harry could speak up and answered, "No, Hermione, there wasn't. Just a friendly conversation."

Hermione looked at us suspiciously, and nodded her head, "Well, I'll see you all later."

She closed the door, and two heads once again turned to face me.

"How do you know Malfoy anyway, Dionysos? He's a Slytherin wanabe, and you're a future Gryffindor." Ron said.

I smiled and shook my head, "It doesn't matter what house someone is in, all that matters is how the person is inside." I looked at Ron, "You don't even know the first thing about me, Ron, and you think I should be in Gryffindor. Now let's get dressed." I stood up, and opened my trunk, which was locked, with a wave of my hand. I pulled out my black dress robes, and started to put it on.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but turned around, blushing in embarrassment (most likely cause I sounded like his mother), and started to get dressed. Harry followed my example. I glanced at him as he changed into his robe. He looked like a miniature wizard in those robes, though the sneakers put that off. Hmmm...

It's decided then. I shall buy him some comfy dragon skin boots to wear. Not to mention some more... suitable wizards clothing. He deserves it after what he seemed to have gone through with his uncle. Wonder if it was a regular occurence. If it was, I might end up having to pay this man a visit.

Ten minutes later, we were off the train, only having ourselves and our wands handy. We followed the crowd, not knowing what was going on.

"First years! First years over 'ere!" Came a deep, burly voice. I glanced at the direction, and my eyes widened greatly, while my mouth fell open.

Jeeze, that guy was huge! He must be part giant or something! He seemed to be over 7 feet tall, and had a round belly with a long beard with wild pepper seasoned black hair. His coat was so big that I bet myself, Ron, Harry, and Hermione could have fit in there at once!

We walked over there, and I saw a smile cross Harry's face. "Hello Hagrid! Nice to see you again!" He shouted over the noise.

Hagrid's face lit up, his eyes twinkling. "Good to see ya, Harry! Hope yer doing fine. Now, everyone here? All right then, follow me!"

He turned around, almost knocking over a few first years in the process, and led us through a path. After a few minutes, he called out to us that we should be able to see Hogwarts soon.

He cleared the path and trees, and what a sight we saw. The castle, which I presumed to be Hogwarts, was towering. The lights in the castle, shining at night, looked positively enchanting. The partly cloudy night sky behind the castle made me think of a scene in a fantasy novel.

"Alright first years, two to a boat, now."

I glanced at Ron and Harry, and motioned for them to ride on a boat together. They smiled at me apologetically, and did as I told them to. Draco walked to me, and his goons followed. He waved them off, and we boarded a boat together.

"So why were you in a car with Weasley?" Draco asked first off.

I shrugged. "He asked to sit in there cause there were no other seats. I said sure, and he sat. He really is a nice guy, you know. But of course, you wouldn't care. Your father has imposed such ideas that it really matters what family someone came from, or if they had wealth or not." I looked over the side of the lake, and put my hand onto the water, letting my fingers trail through it.

"It's not my fault if he's right. All those families that aren't pure bloods are tainted, you know. The wizards are going to end up dying out! And-"

"Draco."

He stopped, and glanced at me. Just then, the Giant Squid that lived in the lake brought a tentacle up above the water and touched my face. I smiled at it, and squeezed the tentacle slightly before it went back under.

"What in the hell was that thing!" Draco said to me.

I sat back up and looked him in the eyes. "That, my friend, was a giant squid. It's the one that resides in this lake, here. Such nice creatures, they are."

Draco looked at me like I was crazy. He shook his head, and stayed quiet till we got to the castle.

"You're a strange one, Dionysos."

I grinned cheekily. "I know. Well, I'll see you later, Draco. I'm off to join the friends you don't approve of."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just Weasley. Potter's fine. A bit arrogant, though." He snorted, and I sighed.

"I think you're the arrogant one, Draco. Bye." I said and jogged off toward Ron and Harry.

"You sat with that git?" Harry asked me. I laughed.

"He's only a git to those who he doesn't know." I thought for a second, "On second thought, he _is_ a git to everyone, even his friends." I smiled, "Let's go inside now. Time for the sorting."

Harry looked at me strangely while Ron was laughing. "The sorting?"

I shook my head. "You'll see."

A.N.- First chapter done. Quite a bit longer then I was expecting it to be, but that happens I guess. Next chapter, the reincarnated Greek God Dionysos gets sorted into a house! But the question is, with his personality and background, which house is he going to be in?

Tune in next time to find out.

R&R please.

Laters.


	3. Chapter Two

To Begin Anew

Chapter 2

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three time on the castle door. It swung open immediately, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern, if not skewed face.

I myself rose an eyebrow at her. Shrew.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall led us through a wide hall with lots of torches unlike anything that I've seen before, and up a beautiful marble staircase leading them to another hallway. I sighed, and glanced at the ones I have met on the train ride, and the ones before that. Such a diverse group of people. Makes me happy that I could acquaint myself with them all.

I felt the person in front of me stop, and found myself in a chamber the came off of the hall. Everyone crowed around McGonagall and each other, seemingly nervous.

I was most likely the only one who knew what was going to happen.

Heh.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts," At this, I saw Harry's face darken, and I frowned, "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I saw her eyes go around to many students faces, but when she passed mine, her gaze lingered, eyebrows furrowing down in thought. She only stared a moment, but I was pretty creeped out. She continued on to other students, sending out her disapproving stare.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

I rolled my eyes discreetly. From what I heard of Fred, and George, neither of them were really into being serious.

I looked to Harry and Ron, only to see Harry nearly having a panic attack. I could only imagine what kind of things were going through his head, seeing as he was not only new to magic, but other things were on his mind as well. I took a step toward him, and gave him a one armed hug, not showing as much affection as I did on the train, but enough to get him out of his stupor.

"Don't worry, Harry. It won't be anything you can't handle. Trust me."

He gulped down some air, and jumped as some screams erupted from behind us. I let go and quickly turned around, protectively standing in front of my friends.

What I saw made me gasp in surprise, along with everyone else. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glanced at us first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk, like one from the time of Robin Hood, was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us.

Gee, aren't they observant.

Nobody answered the question. I just didn't feel like it, personally.

I sighed and shook my head, then turned back toward the door, away from the ghosts. I heard a gasp from one of the ghosts, and turned to look behind me. The Friar was looking at me, even more pale then before. I glanced at all the students surrounding me, and started to feel uncomfortable. Please, don't let him recognize me...

"Dionysos!" He said in a loud squeak. My eyes narrowed at him, and I showed a puzzled look upon my face.

He turned around and ran... excuse me, flew, off.

I have a feeling I was just about to be bombarded with questions before a sharp voice, McGonagall, sounded out behind me.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She said, and the ghosts filed away one by one though the walls.

Thank you, father, for thou has just saved me a lot of trouble.

We all got into line, myself around the middle of the line, and Harry behind a boy with sandy hair, and Ron behind him. Quietly, we walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Gasps on amazement and shock ran through everyone, though I myself saw through the enchantment, and even knew how to do it. Woot.

The room was huge, though, with thousands of candles floating in midair above the four, long, student filled tables. They were all dressed in robes, and had on pointy caps. At the long table to the front of the hall, teachers sat.

The majority of the students were now looking up at the ceiling, almost bumping into each other. I heard, barely, Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

At this, I sighed and shook my head. And now it sounds like your showing off, dear girl. I was interrupted from my musings of how she sounded so snobbish, but had a good soul, by the setting down of an object. I looked forward, my head whipping the hair around my face back with the force of the movement. Professor McGonagall had put a four-legged stool in front of us, and she had put a pointed wizard's hat on top. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

We all stared in silence for a few moments, before the hat twitched. I smiled as a rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and started to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just go to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I sighed and rolled my eyes openly as I heard Ron from my spot. Ye Gods, would he quite his whining?

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

I groaned quietly. This would take a while. I'll just use my handy ability to tune out those around me till I hear Harry being called first. Potter comes before Prome, after all.

I yawned, and set about my zoning out. During that time, I notice a lot of kids going up, and then off to one of the four tables. At last, Harry was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

I growled slightly at all this chatter, and the kids around me took a step back, shutting up. I quickly stopped, and sheepishly grinned.

"Eh... sorry?"

After that little commotion died down (dealing with my growl, of course), I heard quiet mumbling coming from Harry.

"-not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head."

At this, I realized that the talking was coming from the hat on Harry's head. Hmmm... it's all in your head...?

My eyes shot open all the way in shock. Shit! That, that thing, it has to read my mind!

"-better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted with a flourish.

Harry had a grin on his face as he shakily walked toward the Gryffindor table. He seemed really relived, though. I wonder why...

"Prome, Dionysos!"

At this, the hall once again quieted. I took a step out of the line and walked confidently up to the Sorting Hat, making sure that my mental walls were even more secure then before. Can't let that thing see what I don't want it to see, not till I get an answer from it.

I hop/sat upon the stool, not bothering to take my hands out of my pockets. The hat was place upon my head, going over my eyes, and the last I saw was Harry looking at me intently.

"Hmmm... interesting. Now, why won't you let me in, Dionysos? I can't very well put you into a house without looking into what kind your character." The hat said into my hear.

I smirked slightly before opening a small mental connection between itself and myself. "Well, I can't really do that till I know if you wouldn't spill what you found out, you know?"

When I made the contact with the hat, it jerked slightly on my head, "What!" It too, now spoke mentally, "How are you able to do that? Only those of considerable power are able to access, let alone use, this ability."

I closed my eyes, "Sorting Hat, if you promise me upon your creators death bed that you will not repeat what I will show you, then you can look around. But only at what I show you. No more, or else you will be in danger. And not from me, but my relatives. Now, do you swear?"

The hat tilted forward slightly, and then went back to its original position. "Yes. I swear upon Godric Gryffindor's grave that I will not tell a soul what I find here tonight."

I smiled then, and allowed a small flood of memories from this life come into being. The Sorting Hat reviewed what I had for a moment, then spoke to me.

"How would you like to be placed into Slytherin? You are cunning and sly, though also brave and determined! And your mind! There's so much information that most adults don't even know! Oh, I'm not sure where to place you anymore. Though I still believe Slytherin would be the best choice. Oh yes, you could flourish there."

I thought a moment myself. No matter what house I would be in, it would look a bit strange. I thought how long I must be here talking with the hat was unusual.

"Well, yes, you did take a great deal longer then everyone else. Even Mr. Potter didn't take this long. I believe I need your decision now."

"Alright. Put me into the house you think is best." I sighed.

"If your sure. Since I believe that you can overcome great obstacles, I will- put you in SLYTHERIN!"

Once that was announced, the hat was taken off my head, and I glanced at the Gryffindor table as I headed to my own. Harry was looking at me sadly, and Ron was in shock. I gave a small smile and wave before turning around, and promised myself that I would get in touch with them to solidify our friendship later.

I went over to the table and sat down across from Draco, the only one I knew out of the rest. He smirked at me as the rest of the names were listed and called off.

"Good to know you got put at the proper table, Prome." Draco said in a snobbish voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him pointedly. He looks a bit less foolish afterward. "You know to call me Dionysos, don't you Draco?" I said to him.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes yes, I know. I'm just so used to calling everyone by there surname, you know."

"Then get over it when your around me, alright?" I said a little sharply.

Draco's eyes widened a little and he nodded slowly. "Okay."

My stomach decided to growl, as it does every couple of hours, and a slight blush crossed my cheeks because of the loudness of it. Draco's eyes flew to my stomach, and I frowned.

"Was...? Was that.. your stomach?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded and had a sheepish grin on my face.

Luckily, Albus Dumbledore was on his feet now. He was beaming at everyone, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

Man, am I lucky right now or what?

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. I started laughing, as did a lot of the other Slytherins. All around me was talk about if he was daft or not. I'd say not, by that twinkle of mischief in his eye.

I glanced at the table, were all the food was. Interesting. I don't think it was a spell... I shrugged. Oh well. Eat first, question later.

I dug in hungrily, grabbing lots of things. Potatoes, steak, fries, carrots, and lamb chops all ended up on my plate, along with many other meats. The fact that I was eating lamb amused me greatly.

After awhile, many different ghosts passed by. The Bloody Baron passed by our table, and he glanced at me with a smirk, then sat down next to Draco. Draco turned more pale then before. I nodded my head at him out of respect, and he did the same.

This exchange was missed by the students, I believe (because they were to busy trying to look away from him in fright), but I wasn't so sure about the teachers, for I felt a pair of eyes land on me afterwards. I swiftly brought my head up to meet the watchers eyes, and ended up meeting a man with shoulder length ebony hair, narrowed dark brown eyes, crook nose, and dark blue, if not black, robes. I tilted my head and raised a questioning eyebrow innocently. The teachers mouth turned down in a frown, and he turned to the side to talk with another professor who had a turban on. I also looked at the teacher with the turban, who in turn looked toward me. Our eyes met, and my eyes narrowed dangerously. He wasn't just a teacher. What he was, I don't know. But it wasn't quite human. I must keep my eye on him.

By now, there was dessert out, so I decided to get some before it disappeared like the main course did. It's a good thing I did, too, because not soon after I finished my dessert (which took me an entire 2 minutes of eating faster then a normal human- whoops.), it too disappeared. And after they did, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, as did Harry at his table, but not many others did.

"-usually gives us... reason... dangerous beasts... told us prefects, at least." I heard Percy, Ron's older brother (that resides in school), say.

I cringed, jeeze, my hearing must be going or something.

Damn abilities.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The crook-nose teacher openly scowled, but everyone else had fixed smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. Neat.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed (unfortunately):

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains will rot."_

Everyone, and I mean everyone, finished at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. I snickered as Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

At this, all the Slytherin first years were herded together, and told by our own Prefect that we were to follow him, and if we didn't, that we would be severely punished. Most scoffed and rolled their eyes, but quieted when the Prefect looked back with a glare. The Bloody Baron followed us down the stairs a way, before he caught my eye, nodded, and floated upward through the roof. I glanced around me, saw that most weren't paying attention, and relaxed, staring straight ahead. We soon, after going through a winding pathway (though luckily, straight, no side corridors accept at the very beginning), approached a portrait hole. On the cover was a man with dark brown, straight hair, high cheek bones, and bright blue eyes that shone intelligently.

"Password?" He asked them crisply.

"Breckzien Jasper." He said curtly, making the portrait swing open. Before the portrait's face left his vision, he could have sworn it winked at him.

Do all things supernatural that are not humans know what I am!

Damnation! That is honestly going to start pissing me off sometime soon.

The Prefect led us through the door, into our common room. Wow...

The beauty of the room in it's green and silver splendor left me breathless. It was warmer then one would expect a dungeon to be, even with the roaring fires in the few fireplaces. It reminded me greatly of my room, with all the green, though mine only had some silver in it. Armchairs and couches were along the walls, and next to the fireplaces. Overall, pretty comfortable.

The girls were through one door, and ours another. First year had it's own room, so I was happy to say that I was able to get dibs on the bed behind the door- able to see who comes in, but not able to be seen by that same person. Good position if under attack.

Ignore that bit. Part of my nature coming back to me. Anyway, time to go to bed.

"Goodnight Draco," I said sleepily.

"G'night, Dio." He said, even more sleepy then me.

I chuckled softly at the nickname, and went to sleep.

* * *

A.N.- Next chapter here! . I just felt like writing, so I sat down at wrote. . ; Hey, it does happen. Now, even though he is in Slytherin, don't expect him to act like the rest of the Slytherin. He is different, after all. But I am _not_ telling why he was put in there. I do have my reasons, and only a very select few (who help me with the story on occasion) will know. Righteo. So, next chapter, what will happen with classes? And when will he meet our co-hero, Harry, again? 

Oh, I'm having such fun with this story. I'll update when I can, but that most likely won't be till after May 26th, cause I get out of school on the 25th, and am busy the 26th with my friend's graduation.

Anyway, Laters.


	4. Chapter Three

To Begin Anew

Chapter 3

The next day, it was classes. I thought that it wouldn't be to bad, considering how much I knew, but interacting with so many people is what got me.

I became wary of so many Slytherins around me, and found myself only trusting Draco, and to a point, Blaise. He seemed wary of me as well. Hmm...

The classes were interesting, but instead of paying attention (for I didn't have to-except for getting the homework), I took note of how people acted and interacted with each other. It wasn't the most interesting thing at times, but I knew the information would come in handy later. I especially watched the teacher, Professor Quirrell. He didn't really teach, but he did tell these ridiculous sounding stories.

I scoffed at him, but didn't challenge him. What I wanted to do was remain inconspicuous, though with the events that transpired when I arrived, people will remember me.

Unfortunately, I was growing bored with my current predicament.

I have decided to visit Harry!

And Ron, too.

Looking around my common room, where most of my classmates were, I found that some were asleep, but most were doing homework or immersed in their conversations.

Perfect time for slipping away unnoticed.

Now, unlike what you might think, I'm not this uber powerful wizard/God. My powers tend to not work at times, usually when I really need them. Even when they work, they might not be powerful. Fortunately, if it has been an emergency, I was at full strength. I think that certain family members of mine had input about my powers and the way they work.

I crept out of the common room, making sure that no one saw. I believe I succeeded in that, because no one followed me out.

In the hallways, there weren't many students, so it was easier for me to go around in the shadows. It was 10 minutes before curfew. I'd not make it their and back in 10 minutes.

Luckily, I'm no normal student. Thank you, Father (one of them, anyway- Hades), for bringing out my ability to move through the shadows.

I used my abnormal speed, along with this gift I use so sparsely - not that it always works- to quickly head up the many staircases, following my intuition.

I stopped on the third floor, right wing, for a moment to stretch- I was getting cramps for not running so much- and heard a jingle.

Mrs. Norris.

My eyes widened, and I stilled. She couldn't see me, no mortal could, but she could smell me.

Mrs. Norris mewed loudly, and a few seconds later Filch was coming from another hallway. He looked around, scratched his head, and spoke softly to Mrs. Norris.

Silently, Mrs. Norris padded over to me. She nudged the shadow that I was a part of, and backed away slightly. Filch frowned.

"If someone's there, then show yourself. She already knows you're there, so it's only a matter of time before I find you." he said manically, looking around at the open, yet empty corridor.

I sighed mentally, and shook my head. You silly man. You're never going to find me, for it is not magic that does this, really, it's power, ability.

I spoke to the cat mentally, telling her that I had business and that if she wants, I'll bring her a treat later.

Though it went against the wishes of her master, the thought of a God giving her a treat excited her, so she decided to make an exception. Just this once.

"Thank you, little one." I said mentally to Mrs. Norris. She meowed in delight and trotted off, leaving a confused Filch to follow.

Okay, now it's time to go again.

Personally, I didn't think it would take so much time to go from the lowest dungeon to one of the highest towers.

Never mind what I just thought.

I hurried upstairs, and along the way, saw a pair of young men going along the same corridor as me. They were holding a piece of parchment in their hands, whispering. As I approached one of them whipped around, looking straight at me, though I knew he couldn't see me. He blinked, looked back at the parchment, then whispered to the one next to him.

I walked up next to them and saw a map with many people's names, moving around on a map. I saw my name and blinked.

"Wow..." I said aloud before I could stop myself. The twins, though I'm sure they knew I was there, jumped.

"Jeeze! Where the-"

"-bloody hell are you, anyway?"

Ah, the twins speak.

"Where do you think I am," I peered at the map, "Fred, George?"

"Well-"

"-we're not quite-"

"-sure. We can't-"

"-see you, but you're-"

"-there. Care to explain-"

"-Dioynsos?"

I rubbed my eyes. "If I do, you guys couldn't tell anyone. Though I would like to know where you got the map."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"We swear-"

"-upon this map-"

"-that we won't-"

"-tell a soul-"

"-without your-"

"-consent." They said, finishing in unison.

I snorted, and came out of the nearby shadows. Their eyes widened, before they grinned.

"Wicked!" they exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Have a room we can talk privately in?"

They glanced at each other, then nodded once again in unison. They walked quickly and took many turns. By the time we reached our destination, I was lost.

"All right, we're here right? Care to tell me where you go that map?" I asked, hopping onto a dust ridden desk.

They exchanged a look, then Fred (at least I think it was), nodded.

"Last year, during our detention-"

"-one of the many-"

"-we came upon this fabled map-"

"-course, it was a sheet of paper then-"

"-but we figured it out."

"We use it to pull-"

"-our pranks. Now-"

"-could you tell us-"

"-how you did that?"

I sighed. "You know that is really annoying?" At this, they both opened their mouth to retort. I waved my hand at them and muttered, "Silencio." effectively shutting them up.

There eyes were wide again, at the wandless magic, and the spell no 1st year should be able to perform so early in the year.

"What I am, gentlemen, is a God. Greek God of agriculture and wine, basically. If you look up my first name in one of the books here, you might see a picture of an adult me, over 2,000 years ago. I'm the reincarnation, though I hold all of my old memories. I won't explain why, so don't bother asking." The twins nodded. "Now, would you like to ask about what I can do?" They nodded eagerly.

"Okay then," I waved my hand again, and they were able to speak again.

"How are you able to do that?" They asked together.

"One of my tools, so to speak, is the wand. So my arm kind of acts like a wand, though it's not limited to that. I don't even know how I can do magic, I mean, I do have some powers of my own, but it doesn't mean I should be able to do so much other stuff-magic, that is. I can't get drunk, but I can get others drunk. I can also control plants." I paused for a moment.

"I think that's it."

"Then how did you-"

"-do the shadow-"

"-thing?"

"My father, one of them, anyway, is Hades. He awoke that ability as a gift before I died, knowing I'd be reborn."

They blinked, and an onslaught of questions hit me.

How many dad's do you have?

Two. And two mothers.

Bloody hell! How?

It's complicated, I'll explain later.

If you're not a wizard, then why are you here?

I am a wizard.

But you said-

I said I don't know how I'm a wizard. I think because I was born to humans, I got the wizarding gene.

So, who's your other dad?

Zeus, who's pretty much the head God.

There was a stunned silence.

"Whoa..." said George.

I shrugged. "Eh. But see, he's also the reason I'm known as Dioynsos, the Twice-Born. Again, I'll explain later. Hey, since I told you all that, can you give me the password to your common room? I want to go visit Harry, since it'd look weird to talk to him during class, you know, me being a Slytherin and all."

Fred looked thoughtful, "If you're friends with him, then why are you in-"

"-Slytherin, anyway?" finished George.

I looked pointedly at them, each in turn. "you have to remember that as a God, I am dangerous, all higher beings are. Also, they tend to be sly, tricky beings. My grandfather swallowed my father's brothers and sisters when they were all children. his mother gave him a stone instead of a baby, which he promptly ate. My father then went off, got stronger." I cleared my throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "and, well, he ended up freeing his siblings and became the leader."

Both boys just blinked stupidly at me.

"So-"

"-your grandpa-

"-ate your aunts-"

"-and uncles-"

"-then your dad-"

"-killed his dad-"

"Hey! He imprisoned him, you can't kill a God without turning him mortal first!" I said indigently.

George and Fred rolled their eyes together. "Whatever."

"Your dad imprisoned-"

"-his dad, and-"

"-became leader."

"Yes. Now will you just give me the bloody password?" I hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sure. It's-"

"-Caput Draconis. Also-"

"-will you-"

"-help us-"

"-with pranks?"

I smirked, "Anytime. Just send me an owl about them and sign it "F & G". Okay?"

They nodded. "And even though I'm lost, I'm going to leave now. Just, can I see that map for a minute?" Fred handed it over. I looked at it, saw a way, then asked about a certain path.

"That, my friend, is a secret passage. The ones not crossed out are the ones Filch knows about or are caved in. This," he pointed to a passage, "is the quickest way to Gryffindor."

I smiled at them and blended into the shadows.

"Have fun!" said George.

Five minutes later, I was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was sleeping, so I quietly woke her up.

"Wha...?" she said in a daze. She looked down at me, then frowned. "Who are you?" Her eyes widened in recognition (damnation), and she bowed.

I blushed slightly, "Can I come in?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, sir, but only those with a password-"

"Caput Draconis," I told her, cutting her off. She smiled at me and opened up.

Hmmm... being recognized as a God does have its advantages.

I entered, then blended with the shadows. I saw the stairs, I assume are up to the dorm rooms, and grinned. Now, which one?

Let's see...

Closing my yes, I sent out my energy. To the left felt feminine, but the right felt masculine.

Right it is.

I headed up the right staircase and slipped into the room. I looked around and spotted Harry. I smiled, returned to normal form, and headed over to his bed.

I stepped up to his bed and closed the curtains, except a little bit. I then walked behind it, closed it the rest of the way, and cast a silencing charm on it.

Then, I pounced on his bed.

Rather, on him.

"Gah!" he shouted and sat up sharply.

He was wearing a loose long t-shirt, didn't have his glasses on, and his hair was a mess. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and put on his glasses.

I held my wand out and whispered, "Lumos," so that he could see me in the faint light.

When the small area lit up, he started at me with an open mouth.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "How... How are you... here?" He asked slowly.

I smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. "Well, that's a long story saved for another day. I just wanted to visit you and stuff." Then I said in a quieter voice, "And to make sure we're still friends."

Harry smiled at me, and relaxed. "Don't worry, I'm still your friend, if you'd be mine."

I grinned, then glomp/tackled him. "_Of course_! Now, how was your first day?" I sat next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders.

I could tell he wasn't the most comfortable, but I stayed there. I am touchy-feely with my friends.

"Well, it was pretty good. I have homework already, a reading assignment." He flopped back onto his back, making me let go of him. "Sometimes, I really hate school."

I laughed at his expression, his pout. "Now, now. It's not that bad. But then again, I know more then the average first year student does."

Harry looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. What if he thought I was a freak or something?

But... in order to be a close friend, he has to know everything about me.

Okay.

"Harry, as my first friend, I feel obligated to tell you about my past. Now, unlike anyone else, I'm not going to ask you to swear upon anything. I'll just ask you not to repeat it to anyone except maybe the Weasley twins, and soon, Ron."

Harry blinked owlishly at me. "Right, you don't know. I met up with the twins a while ago. They were able to see me, but instead of just taking their map, I became a "partner in crime", so to speak. I thought knowing some of the older students- especially useful ones- would be helpful-"

"Dioynsos? Could you possibly answer my question?"

I recovered from my musings to see Harry fighting the urge to laugh. I smiled and ruffled his hair. His hand shot out quicker then I expected it to, and he lightly smacked my hand away. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he mirrored me.

"Let's see... What was the question?" I got smacked with a pillow. "Kidding! Just kidding! See, I know more spells because I've been doing magic all my life. Not just in little bouts, but dealing with control of spells, potions, and especially herbology, since I was at the most five years old. Now, to understand why I said that, you'd have to know how my childhood was, and who I am."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you mean. Sure I read the material for the year and such, but from what I read, we aren't allowed to do magic until we're of age, and that won't be for more then 5 years."

I groaned and laid down next to Harry, my eyes shut, and fingers massaging my temples in frustration. "Like I said, you have to know who I am first, in order to get everything else. Now, you know my name's Dioynsos, right? Now, does that name ring any bells to you?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Wasn't Dioynsos the Greek God of Light and Estacy?"

I blushed brightly at that, and started to cough, having choked on my own spit. "Errr... not quite. My namesake _was_ the God of Light and Estacy. In ancient times, he was the God of Intoxication, but he was also known as Lord of the Harvest later on. The whole, light and estacy thing came after he was reborn from Persephone, his second mother." I smiled in amusement. Talking in third person, and the one I'm talking to thinks it's someone else.

"So, why do you ask, anyway?" Harry questioned.

I scoffed. "Are you really that naive, Harry?"

Harry laid still for a moment, before turning on his side to face me, "Are you saying you are Dioynsos?"

I opened my eyes and focused them on him, "What I'm saying is that I'm not him- though I kind of am-, but his re-incarnation. With his memories. Good to know that you at least know who he is, though. Not to much explaining, then. Now, you know Zeus? Well, he shielded the area around my house, about a mile radius, so that I could practice my magic. That way I wouldn't cause mass mayhem while on earth. He's nice that way." I finished cheerfully.

Harry was just staring at me, once again in shock. "Okay." He finally said.

Now I was startled. "Okay? That's it! Okay?" I threw my arms up in the air; what kind of answer was that?

"Well... it's just that," He paused, "though I'm only eleven, I've been through a lot in my short lifetime. When I was young, my mother sacrificed her life for mine, causing this scar," he motioned to his forehead, "I seem to be able to talk to snakes, I've lived with the worst bloody muggles out there, and I'm a wizard! How is that not called being able to accept new things!" He finished shouting, then threw _his_ hands up in the air from his position.

Hmmm...

"You do have a point. Sorry." A piece of information, well a couple, caught my attention. "First of all, how can you talk to snakes?"

He blushed slightly, "Well, while it was my cousins birthday, we went to the zoo. We went to the reptile house at one point because he, along with his friend, wanted to see the snakes. When it wouldn't move for them, they got fed up and left," He paused, "However, when they left, and I talked to the snake, it acted like it understood me. It even winked! We talked for a moment, then when Dudley, that's my cousin, found out, he punched me out of the way and before I figured out what happened, the glass disappeared, and the snake slithered out. I could have sworn he said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanks, amigo." Though in a more... snakish voice?"

I smiled at him and put a hand on his arm, "Don't worry, though it is uncommon for a person to communicate with snakes, there is nothing unnatural about it. I know people who really like snakes and who get along great with them, though they can't speak to them. Well, the way you do, I believe. Want me to get you a snake?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm stared at enough as it is. Talking to a snake would be worse."

I smiled slightly, "Okay then. How about I get a snake for myself, and you can chat with it when I visit. Sound good?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Now, second, why do you say that you lived with the worst muggles out there? I know your uncle is bad, but are your other relatives that bad?"

Harry looked lost in memories. "I don't really want to talk about that."

I sat up, and pulled Harry into my arms in a hug, "Please, Harry, tell me. You need to get this off your chest, and if you tell me, I can help. I am a God after all, so I do have the power to." My eyes darkened, and in a threatening voice I said, "And if they did anything irreparable, then they shall pay."

Harry stiffened, and then I felt my shirt start to get wet. His body was soon racked with quiet sobs as he explained what happened to him. I rubbed his back and comforted him to the best of my abilities.

He was verbally abused his whole life, though the physical started when he was nine. He was never more then bruised, however, so I wasn't going to kill his uncle. He was the main abuser, though his aunt didn't help. His cousin was getting dangerously close to more then just bruising Harry, so I vowed to myself to go with him when it was summer to set them straight.

Do not piss a off a bloody God, or you will live to regret it. After all, even the weakest is stronger then any man.

"So, Harry, anything you'd like to know about me? You know I am a God, and that I've trained with magic since young."

I was still holding Harry, though now his forehead was on my shoulder. It was strange to for me to be so intimate with someone I've known for less then a week, even if he is a friend, but I just seemed to click with him.

His voice was muffled when he spoke, "Why was the Bloody Baron sitting next to Malfoy... how did... Does the ghost know who you are?"

I chuckled, "Thing is, I don't know why he does, but all the ghosts, and the paintings, know who I am. It's quiet amusing, actually. Especially when they run away." Harry's shoulders shook as he laughed. "Now, keep in mind that I don't know why they ran, because I'm not some horrible mean God, though I do have a temper- most do-. I'm a bloody agricultural God, basically. Bloody weirdoes." I mumbled.

Harry was still laughing. I smiled, and then decided to tickle him. He squeaked, a sound I didn't think he could make, and continued for a few more minutes. He finally gave in, and we both laughed loudly, gasping for breathe.

I mentally checked the time, only to find it way later then I wished it to be. Damn.

"Harry, I got to go now. It's late, and we both need sleep. I'll see you in potions later on in the week. I nuzzled his neck for a moment, then got up.

Harry was blushing, and he rubbed his arm awkwardly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in alarm, "We've been loud this entire time, haven't we? Wouldn't that have woken everyone?"

I pointedly held up my wand up to him, "I know a silencing charm. Cast it before I pounced on you, cause I'm not known to be quiet. Well, once I open the curtain, it'll wear off. I'll see you later, Harry." I winked at him, let the lumos spell wear off, then opened the curtain.

I blended into the shadows and headed off to my bed, letting Harry to sleep peacefully.

* * *

A.N.- Wee! I have so much more to write! I didn't even get to where I wanted to, cause I thought that the chapter was getting a bit to long.

Hey, thanks KFF, ShianeCollins, Sh'arra Rie, and TiboMoneky for the reviews. Though I see 3 out of 4 at school, I appreciate the reviews not being told, but actually being there.

Oh, and to KFF, Dionysos is spelt with the O, not a U, I have more then 2 different sources saying it's spelt that way. But thanks for the concern. Though if you can find a text that says his name is spelt that way, could I have the name? I'm curious as to where the U came from, besides the pronunciation.

Anyway, I'll write more of this story later. I think I'll write a chapter on my other two fanfics first, since I received more reviews than I had before. (That's what I get for not checking it often. Bleh.)

Well, thanks for everything, and I'll give you another chapter sometime within a week, especially if I have 3 people bug me enough. -mock glares at them-.

By the way, I seem to forget to do disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except the character Dioynsos, though he's a Greek God, so just own who he portrays in this story, I guess. -sweatdrops- Something like that. Also, I do not do this to get money, but for entertainment value and to improve my writing skills.

I think that's enough.

R&R.

Laters.


	5. Chapter Four

To Begin Anew

Chapter 4

It was Friday before anything of interest happened. Double Potions with Gryffindor.

Personally, I was looking forward to Double Potions, just cause it's my second favorite to Herbology. And cause Harry's there.

I don't even have to look at my face to know that I'm blushing. Damn it to Hades!

Nothing interesting really happened till potions except for myself smacking Draco upside the head. I swear that boy would be so screwed up if not for me.

I got there early enough. The only one there, I decided to sit in the middle. He was already in the classroom, reviewing some papers. I sat there, staring at him for 5 minutes till he looked up at me.

"May I help you, Mr...?" He drawled out.

"Prome. Dionysos Prome. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said.

I smirked. "Yes. After Herbology, Potions is my favorite subject."

Snape sneered at me, "So, Prome, what does asphodel and wormwood produce?"

I allowed the smrik to stay as I answered, "The Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion."

Snape smirked himself, "Seems like you've read your book. That was in chapter two. How much more to you know?"

I grinned at him, and he frowned. I like this teacher. I don't know if it was his humor or his looks, but I felt the need to tell this teacher my secret.

"Professor Snape, would you believe me if I told you that I knew as much as I seventh year?" I said slowly.

Snape gazed at me, disbelieving, "I'd have to say I don't belive you, Prome."

I put my elbows upon the table. "Understandable. But what if I could prove it? And that my name is more than that?"

Snape's eyebrows furrowed, then his eyes burned like hot coals. "Are you saying that _you_ are Dionysos, Greek God?"

I smiled, "What do you think I mean, sir?"

He was silent for a minute. "I don't know what you're getting at, Prome. But I'm starting to think you're not completely sane."

I laughed joyfully, holding my stomach in mirth, "Well, Professor Snape, if you didn't tell anyone, how would you like a demonstration?"

Snape rolled his eyes at me, "What do you take me for, Prome, a simpleton? If you really _are_ all you say you are, then it will stay between us. Now," he checked his watch, "we only have five minutes. Care to demonstrate now?"

I nodded happily, like a little kid about to show off. "Okay, now, considering how dark it is in here, I think I'll do Lumos. I seem to have a hell of a lot of success with that spell." I cracked my want hand's knuckles, "Lumos..." I whispered, concentrating on some already lit candles.

Now, remember when I said my magic shuts down sometimes? Well, this is one of those times. So, nothing happened.

Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Well, Prome, I'd have to say you were lying."

"No! Wait, I promise you I wasn't-"

"Enough!" Snape bellowed. He got to his feet and slammed his hands upon his desk.

"Because of your ridiculous motion, I should report you to the headmaster."

"You will do no such thing," I hissed in sudden anger, my eyes glowing a deadly shade of ice blue. What right did he have to tell me I was a false God? "You want to see me do something unnatural?" I asked. I could hear some students coming closer to the classroom. "Fine, you'll get you're blasted unnatural ability!" I hissed, then blended into the shadows. I heard him give a small gasp, then told him, "I'll be back in ten minutes, _Sir_."

At this, I sped out of the room past incomming students.

Ten minutes later, I was late, and cooled down enough not to do something I'd regret to Snape. I entered in Human form while he was making a speech. I stood beside the doorway, silent.

"-really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." Before he went on, I made myself known by walking to my seat.

"Prome! See me after class!" Snape snarled.

I nodded, "Yes, Professor."

Snape nodded, "Good. Now as I was saying... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunder heads as I usually have to teach."

It was silent after this speech. Many people exchanged glances, and as if he saw Harry do that, he called upon him.

Poor Harry.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

And of course he'd remember that minute detail, especially since he's a first year.

"I don't know, sir." said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

My eyes narrowed.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand was high in the air, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter. I kicked Malfoy under the table with a glare. He bit his lip in order not to cry out.

Serves him right.

Harry's lips twitched slightly, and I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Everyone ignored Hermione.

"What is the difference, Potter, betwen monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, hand outstretched to the ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I groaned slightly as a few Slytherin's laughed. Bad move, mate.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "Prome, since you were late, would you like to answer? Get it wrong and you recieve extra homework."

I sat up straight, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goats stomach - it save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same. It's also called aconite. Is that all, sir?"

Snape looked slightly astonished - as did most of the class - and smirked.

"Five points to Slytherin," he looked around at the still students, "Well? Why aren't you all writing that down? And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

For myself and the rest of the Slytherins, Potions went great. For the poor, poor Gryffindor's however, it didn't go well.

I did the potion very well, having made it before as did Draco, my parner. Snape was criticizing everyone but Draco and me, which everyone noticed, if the scowls sent our way were any indication. I grinned sheepishly. Snape was telling everyone this and that about how well the potion was done. After awhile, I just sat back and supervised Draco, telling him what to do without looking at the board.

After awhlie, Neville, a boy from Gryffindor, spilt the potion, which was made wrong, all over himself. He had boils popping up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at a Gryffindor. Then, he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - " was as far as he got before I interrupted him.

"Snape!" I shouted mentally. He cringed, then turned slowly to me. I was scowling.

"Do not blame them, they didn't know, you bloody bastard! Now cool off and let us finish!"

Snape took a deep breathe, then stormed off back to his desk. Everyone was looking between Snape and me. Snape ignored them, and so did I. I glared at Draco, and he sat down. Eventually, everyone sat down, and finished before the end of class.

An hour later, class was over. I walked up to Snape's desk and crossed my arms.

"Now do you belive me?"

He scoffed, "Of course I do. After all, only those descended from Hades have that power."

I frowned and sat on the edge of his desk. "The only way you could know that is..." My eyes widened.

"Bloody hell... are you... related, to him?" I whispered.

Snaped looked away and nodded stiffly. "Yes. Great Grandfather."

I grinned wickedly. "So I'm your... Uncle? Great Uncle? Something like that. You know, because I was reborn, I'm younger than you. Now, _that_ is amusing."

Snapes eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "Well, good to know I have some relatives down here. But I have a few favors to ask of you. One shouldn't be to much, just basic curtisy - which if this class was any indicator, you seriously need to improve - but the other you don't have to comply to. First, don't jump to conclusions. You accused a student of something that was _not_ his fault. I know that happens at times, but I have a feeling it runs deeper then that. Now, personally, I don't give a rats ass about anyone else, but if you wrongfully accuse the following people, I will be pissed. I don't care if you re my nephew, you _will_ pay." I cleared my throat, "Harry, Ron, the Weasley twins: Fred and George, and whoever else become bloody important to me. Do you understand!" I said in a deadly calm voice. I didn't get a reponse right away, so I flared my raw power at him, making myself shine with white-green fire.

"Do you understand me!" I growled.

Snape was turned toward me, and his eyes were very wide. I could've sworn I heard him muttering a prayer.

"Yes, I understand," He said crisply.

I turned off the power, and smiled at him. "Now that we have that settled, would you mind teaching me some more advanced potions? Like ones you can't learn in Hogwarts?" I grinned sheepishly.

Snape just looked at me. "Get out."

I nodded, "Of course, Professor. Sorry to trouble you."

Snape sneered, "The hell you are."

I smirked, "You caught me. Goodbye, Professor."

I left.

Outside, Harry and Ron were waiting for me. I blinked stupidly at them, not sure as to why they were there. And how much they heard.

"How long have you been here?" I asked them quietly. My hands were in my robe pockets, and my expression stern.

"Since the end of class. You were there for more then ten minutes, Dionysos. What the hell happened?" Harry asked. Ron shifted uncomfortably behind him.

I changed the subject while looking at Ron, "Don't worry, Ron, if you'll be my friend, I'll be yours. It doesn't matter what house we're in, you can still be friends. You can trust me."

Ron looked hesitant. "I guess I could trust you. It's just... every dark wizard had come from that house. Especially You-" he stopped himself when I opened my mouth, "Vol- Voldemort." He gulped, then smiled, happy he could get through it. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not comfortable around any of them."

I smiled. "Well, why were you waiting for me?"

Harry grinned, "We're going to see Hagrid! He invited me at Breakfast to his hut."

"Really? In that case, lead the way while I tell Ron about myself - basically what I told you, but without the history of me. Then he might understand why I was put in Slytherin."

By the time we got to Hagrids (we walked around awhile before, my story _did_ take a long time), Ron was slightly afraid of me, but also fasinated.

"I can't believe you can do all that! That's bloody awsome! So why don't you just take the N.E.W.T.S. tests and be done with school?"

I'm starting to get really irritated. "Ron, I want a normal life. I said that already. Now can you please shut the fuck up?"

Ron turned an interesting shade of red, and looked embarresed. "Sorry, mate."

I shook my head, "No, it's not your fault. I just have a short fuse today because of potions." Ron nodded, but still looked embarrased.

It was five till three when we actually left the castle. We arrived at Hagrid's small wooden house at the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galushes were outside the front door.

Harry was appointed the Knocker, and when he knocked, we heard a frantic scabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang - _back_."

"Sounds like a big dog..." I mumbled. They both nodded.

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hang on," he said good naturedly. "_Back_, Fang."

He let us in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black bearhound.

I've seen bigger. _And_ he had three heads. So ha!

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home." said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. I smiled.

"This is Ron," Harry motioned to him, "And Dionysos." he then motioned to me.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chain' yer twin borhters away from the forest." He glanced at me, "Aren't you a Slytherin, Dionysos? Why are ye here with 'em?" He sounded a protective.

I smiled. "I became friends _before_ I became a Slytherin. I value friendship above my house, amoung other things."

Hagrid nodded. "Well if yer friends with Harry here, ye must be a good person."

Both Harry and I blushed, followed by an akward silence. Hagrid soon offered us some cakes, which I could tell from where I was sitting wouldn've broke Harry and Ron's teeth.

Personally, I loved them, even if they were a bit tough. I voiced my setiments, and Hagrid grinned proudly.

Fang was resting his head on Harry's knee and drooling all over his robes. He seemed slightly disguisted, but didn't do anything about it.

Also, we were all delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git"

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D' yer know, everytime I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Now why would Filch care about Hagrid? He's offly suspicious of everyone.

Harry was telling Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he semed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

He didn't quite meet Harry's eyes.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

When Ron mentioned that his brother worked with dragons, I tuned in, highly interested.

I heard ruffling while I was listening, and glanced at Harry. He was reading a newspaper article.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

I narrowed my eyes as Hagrid, les subtely then before, didn't meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered Harry another rock cake.

Hmmm... I must ask Harry later on about what he just figured out (considering the sudden lit of realization in his eyes).

As the three of us headed back to the castle for dinner, Ron and Harry with heavy rock cake laden pockets - I offeed to take them, for which they gave me a queer look - we each had something on our minds, I'm sure.

But I'm pretty sure that while Harry's and mine were somewhat serious, Ron was thinking about what to eat at dinner.

We seperated at the castle and went our seperate ways.

I _am_ still a Slytherin, after all.

* * *

A.N. - Wow! Another chapter! I got inspired cause of the 6th book coming out to finish what I had written. Of course, I'm reading the 6th book - haven't finished yet- but I can't seem to pick it up again. I'm not even past page 50! Weird need to not read stuff right now! Bloody hell... 

-grumbles- I want to read it, too!

Anyway, -gives a sheepish grin- R&R, please?

Oh, and I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I do own the plot, and thought of using Dionysos all on my own. Yay.

I'll try and get the next chapter up faster, but I'm not going to be here from August 5th till the 13th, then I start school on the 16th. I'll try and write during the week I won't be here, but no promises.

Just be happy that I tend to write a lot during school. .

R&R, please.

Laters.


	6. Chapter Five

To Begin Anew

Chapter 5

It was not very interesting for the first few days. Reviewing the basics for me, but teaching new things to most people. What caught my attention, however, was an elegant noticed hung upon the wall. It said we'd be starting Flying lessons on Thursday, and that we would be learning with Gryffindor.

I smile was brought upon my face, and it didn't go away the whole day.

Creeped out a lot of people though, so it made my day even better.

I really am a sadistic one sometimes, aren't I?

"I don't see why you're so happy about it, Dio. From what I knew, you hate not being able to touch the ground. Now, me on the other hand… I love to fly, and I'm so bloody good at it that if they didn't let me on the team-"

"Shut up Draco. You know perfectly well that I just can't stand not touching the ground. You found that out when you took me up on a broom when I was 7. Last time you ever did that, at least." Draco looked a bit pale, and I smirked.

Well, I did dig my fingernails in enough to draw blood. It took 4 people to pry me off of him. And that was after two ours.

"Fine. Now, let's get to going. I'm hungry." Draco said bossily, and left in a flourish, robes billowing around him in a very Snape like fashion. I snorted in amusement and followed, my nose up in the air, mocking.

Oh I love being a Slytherin.

We arrived at the meal and sat down quickly, eager to eat. I started eating everything in sight again, and though it had been nearly a week, people were still amazed at how much I ate. I ignored them though, and finished off what I had.

Soon, the mail came. I had a letter from my parents, a letter from my… uh… _other_ father - the darker one, anyway – while Draco got some sweets from home. He opened them eagerly, internally (I'm sure) happy that he had a source of sugar other then dessert at dinner.He slowly ate them – gloating all the while, though he did give me one – but saved some for later so that they could last longer then just one meal. The usual time period.

We got up and started to walk out the door, but Draco decided to take a detour. He had seen Neville get his Remembrall. It had just glowed scarlet when Draco snatched it out of his hands. I sighed as I stopped behind him and his two goons. I really had to tell him to get rid of them. They were as stupid as a snail was slow. That alone should tell you of there intelligence.

Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet, and when I was about to intervene, Professor McGonagall was there lightning quick.

"What's going on?"

Hell, did she have a pair of eyes on her.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and started off with Crabe and Goyle behind him. I paused for a moment and nodded to Ron and Neville, while I caught Harry's eye and held it for a moment. A small smile appeared on my face.

"See you later," I mouthed to him, and he smiled back.

I jogged after Draco and his goons, and contently walked behind them. I was looking forward to this afternoon. Not for the flying, but to see my friends I hadn't seen in a couple days.

At three-twenty-five that afternoon, us Slytherin's lazily walked down to the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we walked (or glided) to the pristine lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest. Such pretty trees the forest had.

We had only wait five minutes before the Gryffindors to show up. A moment later, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor showed up.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I sighed and reluctantly stood near a broom. I could feel the magically living twigs and handle calling to me, but I kept a tight reign on it. It would not get out of my control again.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

My broom, due to sheer luck I bet, shot into my hand. It gave a small shiver as it connected to my skin, and I internally groaned. I didn't want to use it! I want to stay connected to the ground, damnation! I'm not supposed to be in the air!

I looked around me, panicked, and caught Harry's eye. He was smiling at me, grinning really, as if he accomplished the greatest thing in the world. I gave him a small smile back.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting our grips. She closed her hand around mine, steadying it, and gave me a small smile to attempt to calm me. I found her doing the same to some of the other students, and relaxed slightly. She walked to Draco beside me and corrected his grip, telling him he's been doing it wrong for years. Most of the Gryffindors looked ecstatic.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground – much like myself – pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

I sighed and shook my head. I might have been nervous – not scared – but I wasn't that skittish. Thank Zeus. God forbid any Slytherin do that, for they'd be branded for life as a coward, and you didn't want that for the next 6 years.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Neville was slipping off of the broom…

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. I snorted in amusement.

Fly my broom, be free!

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she murmured. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in, while I huffed and walked away from them. I didn't want to take part of this. I sat off to the side and propped my head on my hand, leaning on my knee. I silently enforced the feeling of Dionysos Prom of the Slytherins not being there. Harry glanced at me for a moment before he returned his attention to Draco.

Hmmm.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall sparkled dazzlingly in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Draco half smiled, half barred his teeth at him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

I groaned and flopped back onto the grass, gazing up at the sky.

Why me? Why must my two best friends decide to be enemies/rivals? Is this some kind of divine punishment that carried over from my previous life that I somehow forgot about?

"Come and get it, Potter!"

I glanced to where the voice came from, only to see Draco on a broom, in the air with a smirk on his face. Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her, while I said distantly from my spot on the ground, "Actually, it'd only be him. He _is_ the one who would take off, not you guys." I continued staring into the clouds.

Hermione gave an offended gasp, and I smiled. Harry was now in the air, and I could see the pure joy on his face. So much like when I am with my plants. Elation. Rapture.

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. Draco looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Draco trying to sneer, but ended up looking worried instead.

Harry, I'm sure, wasn't taught what to do. But when he leaned forward, he shot toward Draco like a bullet. The Dragon barely got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people down below them – Gryffindors – clapped.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry called.

I blinked. He left out my name. I wasn't sure whether to be offended of thankful.

The same thought – about them saving him, not leaving out my name - seemed to have struck Draco.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back to the ground.

While Harry flew through the air after the Remembrall, I suddenly appeared behind Draco and smacked him upside the head. He flinched and let out a quiet 'Ow!'.

"Idiot. What did I tell you about antagonizing my friends from different houses?" I hissed into his ear.

"Well it's not like I can be nice to our rival house, it would be suspicious. So even if I wanted to-"

"HARRY POTTER!"

I turned around to see a safe Harry sprawled on the grass, the Remembrall clutched in his hand. He turned pale, and got to his feet, trembling.

"_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how _dare_ you – might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"

"But Malfoy –"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry glanced at me standing next to the triumphant Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle as he left, and I gazed worriedly at him. He numbly walked behind Professor McGonagall as she strode purposefully toward the castle.

I sharply turned toward Draco, who was smirking at Harry's back.

I leaned toward him and whispered for his ears only, "If I find out that he's expelled, you will wish you never pissed me off, wanker."

I leaned back from him, and turned around, walking back to my broom. Draco was pale as a ghost, and shaking ever so slightly. I was frowning and emitting an aura of frosty indifference as we continued the lesson. I took off in the air, and barely reacted, which, I think, frightened Draco even more. After the lesson

At dinner, I walked briskly ahead of Draco, who followed quickly, and sat down to eat. Spotting Harry at his table, my mood brightened considerably. Draco noticed and followed my eyes to Harry. He frowned, and headed off to the Gryffindor table, flanked by once again, Crabbe and Goyle. I shrugged to myself and sat down to eat, pretty sure that he couldn't do anything to Harry now since not only was there a full room of people, but the teachers were also eating at there table as well, and some were staring at the students.

By the time I was done eating, Malfoy had come back with a smug expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him and nudged him. He stiffened, and looked at me our of the corner of his eye. Seeing that I wasn't mad at him anymore, he relaxed.

"Why are you so chipper, mate?" I asked contentedly.

Malfoy gave me a small grin. "Well, since he wasn't expelled, I thought that I'd just get him in trouble."

He sat down and started to eat, more cheerful then before. I sighed and shook my head. I doubt I'd ever get those two to stop fighting.

Later that night, however, instead of getting in trouble, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all had an adventure, and met a three headed dog named Fluffy. Of course, I didn't know this till later. But I'll get to that later. All I did was sleep, and have strange dreams of a strange young man with wild spiky hair, floating upon what appeared to be a broom, his outline shrouded by the moon in the background.

As for that dream, I'll tell you someday what it means.

-

A.N. – Err… how was that? - laughs nervously - Well, my friends, hope you'll enjoy that. Twas fun to write, even if I did end up not doing my pre-cal homework. I can always do it tomorrow morning, luckily. –sighs– Thanks everyone for the review, btw. Much appreciated, and knowing that people read this actually makes me want to get out another chapter. Even if that takes awhile.

R&R

Laters, all.


End file.
